The Great Disaster
by Justinemd34910
Summary: A man called David is worried over his wife's latest pregnancy, she's going to die during childbirth. So he trades his daughter to a vampire to change his wife's future. But the Vampire has other plans......


A young man stood next to his wife, stroking her soft hair. "What's wrong with me doctor?" She asked. She was pregnant and if just felt different, she and her husband had had several children together and this one was different. "I'm sorry to say this Mrs Bracegirdle but, you have contracted a serous disease." The doctor said sadly, "Is it contagious?" She asked. "No, it acurrses randomly among pregnant females. I'm very sorry to report, but because of this disease you and your child will die in childbirth." She gasped, then started crying. "Oh David!" "It's going to be OK hunny," The man comforted. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked, the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but no, this disease is still a mystery to us and we do not know how to treat it yet." /_But there must be a way,_\ 

"You sure you want to do this?" A tall man asked, his face hidden behind dark shadows. "I'm sure," A young man said, "I'll meet you tomorrow night right her with her. You better keep up your part of the deal!" "Calm down," The man said smoothly. "I never go back on my word," "Fine, it's a deal." The young man turned and ran from the dark alleyway, while the older one smirked to himself and gave an evil laugh.

David held a small girl close to him, "I'm so sorry I have to do this Belle, be strong for daddy." He whispered into the sleeping girls ear, she tossed her head and continued to sleep. He sprinted as fast as could holding the sleeping child and disappeared into the dark night.

"I'm here Devil," David said, watching the shadows for moment. "Good," The man said, watching David catch his breath. "Is that the girl?" He asked, "Yes, this is the one you asked for." David said, "But I'm not giving her to you until you do it!" Devil mumbled something about stupid humans under his breath. "_Eldaote Calafalas Seremela Felagund Ranewen Anwamane Isilwen Surion. Idril Calafalas Cirnelle Celebrindal, Tari Cuthalion Earane _Miniel_ Earane Saralonde Tari Telemnar Alatariel Calafalas_!" The man called out. The wind gave a howl and a flash of blue lightning flashed across the sky. "It is done," He said. David nodded, then handed the man the young girl in his arms. /_Strong Belle, be strong,_\

Drip drip drip, Belle stared at the leak in the roof, she sighed with a shiver. It was dark, cold, and wet, and she was hungry. All she remembered was going to bed when her mother had told her too, then falling asleep. She remembered a feeling of breath on her ear when she was asleep and a sharp pain in her stomach shortly after. At the same time she saw not black, but blue all around her. She thought she was dreaming, then waking up in this horrible cell. She wondered how her family was doing, her mother would be giving birth today. No one was looking forward to it, the doctor had said her mother would die in childbirth along with their new sibling. A tear fell from her cheek as she thought of her family. She remembered that she was turning 18 in a few days too, she had been looking forward to it the whole week. Would her family get to see her all grown up/_Never_\ she thought sadly. The only thing she could hear was the steady drip of the leak as she fell asleep. /_Never_\

"It's going to be OK Merissa, just push!" David said, Merissa nodded. Only a moment later the small form slipped from her, a nurse stood next to her and nodded to the nursery assiantat. Just them, Merissa closed her eyes and didn't open them. The nurse looked over her and then at the computer next to her. She picked up Merissa's wrist, "David, I'm sorry, she's dead." David felt a wave of emotion, a few tears slipped from his face. "Merissa," /_He lied! Merissa didn't live! I bet the baby died too!_\ The nursery assianent walked in the room, carrying a small bundle, "David, your son." David took the child, he smiled as he saw the sleeping boy in his arms. "Marroc, Revenge" He whispered. /_Revenge_\

Belle Sat quietly in her cell, days had passed but she couldn't tell. She just slept and stared, she was oblivious to the world around her. It matter anyway, there for her to do anyway. She grew up that day, she felt a new sense of adulthood. But it her feel more homesick and lonely, she wished she had her parents. Just then she heard the door creak open, she turned and saw a dark man. "Hello Belle, I'm Devil your master, come here." He demanded, the tone in his voice told Belle she better obey. She scrambled over to him, her mussels feeling numb from being in the same place for three days. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the cell, to a place much worse.

"Fredegar! Get back here!" A woman shouted. A little boy scampered across the room with a few cookies in his hands. "Those are for later! Fredegar!" "Whoa! Slow down little man!" Eric scooped up the young boy in his arms and sat him on a chair. "Thank you so much Eric, Fredegars being a pain again." Pearl said, taking the cookies away from him. "Mind your mother," Eric scolded, Fredegar put his head down. "Yes daddy, can I go play now?" Eric sighed, "Sure." Fredegar gave a smile and rushed out of the room at top speed, Eric laughed. "Oh yes, your father's coming, he was right behind me." David entered the room, "Father!" Pearl cried. She ran over to her father and gave him a hug, "Are you OK?" "I'm fine hunny, just upset I guess. Marroc just wanted to come over and play with Fredegar and I tagged along, I'm thinking of starting dating again. I can't just sit around moping forever, Merissa died and that's the end of it." "If you say so father, but at least let me meet her before you marry her this time." Pearl said with a laugh, "Yes, we must meet her." Eric said, joining in the discussion. "I haven't found her yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know." David said, "I must go, I got to handle all those rug-rats myself now!" He gave his daughter and son-in-law a hug then turned and left their home with a wave.

Belle sat in her cell, she was yet again trapped behind these same wall. She gave a yelp of pain as a sharp kick hit the inner wall of her belly, you guessed it. She was pregnant. She now understood why Devil had kept her here, sort of, she didn't know how she had gotten from her stable to this cell though. She groaned as she shifted places/_At least I only have to live with thise for three more days. Three more days..._\

"Yes M'lord, I'm sure of it this time," Devil said into a black pendent. The pendent glowed a deep red, "I hope you're telling the truth Devil. If you're not, you won't live another moment." "I'm sure of it," Devil said, "I must go. I will deliver you them when it is born M'lord, Devil out." He tapped the pendent and it turned into a normal gold one, "I hope I'm right." He said, he glanced a a countdown clock. "Only three more days, _three more days..._"

_"Mother! Mother! Where are you!" The little lost girl cried out. Thunder boomed overhead as she tripped in the mud and fell, she sobbed uncontrollably. "Mother, mother, where are you?"_

Pearl sat up with a start, the dream unsettling her. Eric stirred beside her, "Another bad dream dear?" He asked her. "I'm afraid so Eric, they come every night now. This one was of the night my mother died, when I got lost in the storm and tripped into the mud. Remember? She was standing under a tree calling for me when it got struck by lightning and she died. I'll never forget that day," Pearl shook her head. "It wasn't long till dad married Merissa, and I tried to take her in as my mother. And now she's gone, I don't know why these dreams plague me. I wish they'd just stop and let me sleep," "It'll be OK Pearl. Go back to sleep, they don't come back a second time and I'm right here." Eric comforted, Pearl nodded and curled up next to him. But sleep did not come easily, not at all. /_Mother..._\

David sat in his room, his hair falling lazily in his face. "Should I do it? I've already lost two wives, I don't want to lose another." He talked to thin air, it had always helped him feel calm. And sometimes he swore he heard the voice of his mother, comforting him through it all. "What should I do? I loved Hannah, and I loved Merissa. And now I think I love Nerwen Amandil! What should I do? Should I marry her?" The breeze tossed his hair out of his face. _Trust your heart, what does your heart say?_ David thought for a moment, he was used to the wind talking to him. He wasn't sure, he decided he needed to visit Nerwen Amandil to be sure. /_Trust your heart_\

_Nerwen Amadil, Ainariel Ar-Feiniel Taranis Minyatur Naesse Calaelen Luthien Surion Idril Linwelin Galadriel Cuthalion Taranis Silimaure._

David walked up to a door and knocked, "Yes" A ladies voice called. "Come in!" David opened the door and walked in, "David!" She cried with delight. Nerwen Amandil tackled him with a hug, "Nice to see you!" David smiled at her. She was the girl he was currently dating, he was about to ask her something when she suddenly became very serious. "David, I'm pregnant, with you." David's heart lurched, he wasn't sure if he was going to marry her or not yet. But apparently he was, he put on a fake smile. "That's wonderful! Because I was just about to ask you over to see my daughter and son-in-law to get their opinion on you before I asked you to marry me. I promised I would, but if I hadn't we wouldn't be waiting." He said, she gave a smile and dragged him out the door. /_Marry me.._\

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
